The Devil on My Shoulder
by Flutemelody
Summary: Everyone is daring each other to do stupid things. Bella dares Emmett to yell at Newton for cheating on him. Just stupid crazy dares. All human. Warning: You will laugh at least once. Sucks at making summary.
1. Cheaters

So, while trying to come up with my next chapter of Beating the odds, I thought of this. This is more of a random story then anything. If I get at least one review then I'll be happy. =] I don't think I'll keep going but if you want to read more then tell me...

Chapter one: The Dares.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Ha, you lose, again." Emmett voice boomed across the lunchroom. "I can't believe you can't take a dare!" Bella just narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not about to go yell at a random guy for cheating on me, Emmett. Besides everyone knows I'm with Edward." Bella growled at him, and everyone at the table laughed. "Fine, if you so into dares why don't you go and yell at the next guy to walk by for cheating on you?"

"Okay, I will." I started to feel sorry for the next poor dude who walked by, until it turned out to be Mike Newton. With a smirk, Emmett got up and walked over to Newton.

"How could you?" Emmett boomed at him, and Newton's face drained of it's color.

"Wh-What do you m-mean," Mike manged to get out. Everyone in the lunch room, turned to watch the scene before them. Some with eager eyes, hoping for a fight.

"Don't you what me, how you cheat on me?" Emmett growled at him. I could see my family trying to hold in their laugher. Even some of the other around us was trying not to laugh.

"I-I-I--" Newton seemed lost of words. Least Emmett wasn't.

"I thought we had something but no. That's it Mike Newton, we're through!" With that Emmett turned on his heels of his shoes and came back to the table. No one, not even me, could hold in our laugher.

"Now that's how it's done." Emmett smirked at Bella but then turned to me. _Oh no_.

"Edward, your turn. I dare you to yell at Mike for cheating on you with me." Bella and Alice was laughing so hard, I was afraid their was going to fall out of the seats.

"Poor Newton," I said as I stood up and walked to him. He was still at the same spot where Emmett had left him.

"Why did you tell me you was going out with my brother?" I yelled into his face, making everyone again turned in their seats to us. " And here I thought we was dating." Newton somehow got more paler.

"Bu-But," I just narrowed my eyes at him. Everyone around us was either laughing, because they knew now it was a joke or staring wide eyes at us.

"Don't you but me, Mike" I growled at him. Poor Newton, I thought he about to faint. "Now, we're through!" I about-turned, and left. Jasper now was holding on to Bella trying to keep her from falling out of her seat.

"Dude, I think he's about to faint!" Emmett laughed. Mike was still standing there looking so stupid.

"I can't believe you did that," Bella got out between her giggles. To my dismay, Jasper still had his arm around Bella holding her upright.

"Jasper?" I asked looking at his arm around Bella. With a blush, he let go of her.

With an apologetic look, Jasper turned back to Alice who was still laughing.

"Look at who's coming over," Rose told Bella who turned in her seat to be looking in the eyes of Jessica.

"Bella? Can I talk to you alone?" Bella looked at me then back at Jessica, she got up and followed Jessica out of ear-shot of us.

"Ugh, I hate that Jessica." Alice told us as soon as she was gone. "No doubt, she's going to yell at Bella for ya'll taunting her Boyfriend."

"Please, everyone knows Newton is gay." Jasper commented, making us all laugh. After a minute, a very angry Bella came back.

"Ugh, I hate her!" Bella exclaimed to us as she sat back down.

"What did she say to you?" Rose asked leaning forward to hear Bella better.

"She said, and I quote 'Tell your boyfriend and that other one, to leave Mike alone and go fuck themselves.'"

"What did you tell her?" Jasper asked her.

"I didn't say a word to her." Bella stated to us.

"Why not?" Alice asked her with dismay in her voice. Bella smirked.

"Cause, I hit her and the nose and flung my hair into her face as I turned around." I turned and looked at Rosalie.

"You need to stop teaching Bella that stuff!" Rose just glared at me, which caused everyone to laugh.


	2. Kisses

_**This story will be updated very other day. **___

"Come on, you're so into dares, remember?" Bella told Emmett as she give him a push on the arm.

"No way, do you want me to die?" He asked her and I laughed.

"Oh come on, Mrs. Snake not going to kill you. Much" I told him and Jasper let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding, Edward? Why do you think we call her Mrs. Venom the snake attacker? She a total killer, but good luck Emmett. Hey, can I have your Wii if you die?" Emmett slapped him in the back of his head.

"No!" He turned back to Bella with pleading eyes. "Please, Bells. Don't make me kiss her. I beg of you." Bella just shook her head, and fought off a smile

"No, Emmett. Tell you what, if you kiss her, I'll do any dare you want when we go to the mall today." Emmett sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of it.

"Fine," He growled, storming into the class room taking his seat, waiting for Mrs. Snake to walk in.

Bella when in after him, followed by Jasper and me. We sat down next to Emmett.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked him and Emmett just shrugged.

"Don't know yet, but when I get up one of you better be ready to have that door open because as soon as I kiss her, I'm running out of here straight to the principal office." I watched as Bella covered her mouth trying not to laugh as Mrs. Snake enter the room and Emmett groaned.

Mrs. Snake was 50 year old, with so much make-up on that she put clowns to shame. She was about 200 pounds with the height of 5 footer. She never smiled and if she did you better run for your life.

"Sit down, and get quiet." She barked as soon as the bell rang. She slammed the door in a guy face who was late.

"Office," was all she said to the boy through the door. "Open your books to page 56." I watched as my classmates got out their books. Emmett tried to hide under his desk.

"Cullen! Where is your book?" She asked him and I tried not to laugh.

"I forgot it Mrs. Snake." He muttered, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Speak up!" She barked at him, and walked over to him. She was now at his desk and I knew what was going to happen next.

Emmett jumped out of his seat and pecked Mrs. Snake on the lips so fast it was almost a blur then he raced to the door. He run right into it falling over on to the floor as he tried to escaped. Mrs. Snake was red with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW!" She boomed at Emmett who was still getting up off the floor. "DON'T YOU EVER STEP FOOT IN HEAR AGAIN!" She wiped her lips off with the back of her hand.

I've never seen Emmett run so fast in my life.

* * *

**So what should Emmett make Bella do at the mall?**

* * *


	3. Its only an Author note

Okay. Since school is about to start for me. I will need an escape from the world and writing on Fanfiction is one of my escape. I have put up a Poll that I want you to vote on. It's about which one of these four stories I should keep going.

**Beating the Odds**

**Hide and Seek**

_Already Over_

**The Devil on my Shoulder**

Please vote! Poll will be taken down pretty soon.


End file.
